Any Thing Is Possible
by Bastus
Summary: A story about Isaac and his struggles with life and love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other day in the village of Vale. Isaac was on the roof of his house trying to fix the holes up there. As he worked, he glanced over at the neighbor's house. There he saw his friend Garet, who was in his backyard training. Garet was practicing using this giant axe. In one swift motion he destroyed the training dummy. Garet looked up and saw Isaac. Garet went to Isaac's house to talk.

Garet: Hey Isaac what's up? Aren't you supposed to be practicing? You do know we have exams tomorrow right? The teacher said that we would be tested in all areas and that includes dueling as well

Isaac: Yeah yeah I know…….

Isaac sighed. He was doing very poorly in school. No that's an understatement. He was failing almost every class. What made matters worse was that his older brother Felix was going to the same school and he was a genius.

Garet: Hey Isaac? Are you listening to me? Hello…….

Isaac: oh sorry about that

Garet: You were thinking about your brother weren't you?

At that very moment a shadow fell upon them. Isaac froze. A pair of angry eyes zoned in on Isaac.

Felix: Isaac, there is exams tomorrow. Have you been studying? Or practicing?

Isaac looked away from his brother's face.

Garet: Ok that's my cue. See you in school tomorrow. Later

Felix: I knew it! How are you supposed to graduate from school if you keep failing like this? Tell me what you intend to do…….

Mysterious person: Leave the poor kid alone Felix. We all can't be like you Mr. Genius

Isaac turned to see who defended him. Standing in the doorway was a slim, shorthaired girl with purple eyes (contacts anyone?). She approached him and kissed him lightly.

Felix: Sheba, I'm having a talk with my little brother. Can this wait?

Sheba: (pouting) Did you forget that we have a date today? Do you know what time it is?

Felix: (looking at his watch) It's that time already?

Felix rushed upstairs. A few minutes later he returned.

Felix: This conversation isn't over, Isaac

Sheba: Come on or we'll late

Sheba grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him out the front door. She turned and winked at Isaac.

Isaac: Uh, tomorrow can't wait for it……

Well that's the end of chap 1 let me know if good or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isaac awoke the next morning. He was dreading the next few hours. As he sat in bed with a depressed look, he was remembering Felix's words…

Felix: I knew it! How are you supposed to graduate from school if you keep failing like this? Tell me what you intend to do…….

Unknown voice: Isaac, come on get out of bed and get dressed or you'll be late for school…….. Isaac? Isaac, you hear me?

Someone shook his shoulder and brought him back to reality. It was a girl with red hair and red eyes. Isaac looked at her and then looked away.

Isaac: What do you want Jenna? Why are you here?

Jenna: Hey now, is that anyway to greet a friend?

Isaac knew Jenna since she was little. As a matter of fact Garet, Jenna and Isaac were all good friends.

Isaac: Jenna, how did you get in here anyway?

Jenna: Hmm? Oh Felix let me in. He was on his way to school and he asked me to come get you….

Isaac: So he sent the dumb girl to get me huh?.........

As soon as those words left his mouth, Isaac froze. His room suddenly darkened, well to him anyway. He turned to face Jenna. Her eyes looked like they were on fire and her hand closed into a fist as she inched closer to him.

Jenna: So I'm dumb now huh?

Isaac: W-W-Wait a minute Jenna. That's not what I meant…

Garet heard all of the commotion coming from Isaac's house and decided to investigate. As he got to the front door, Jenna came through

Garet: Hey Jenna do you know why Isaac was screaming ? I heard him so I was going to check out the situation……

Jenna: Don't worry about it Garet. Oh look at the time!!! Hurry up or you two will be late

She leaves and while doing so was happily skipping. This puzzled Garet. What was going on? A few minutes later a battered and bruised Isaac came through the door. When Garet saw Isaac he put everything together.

Garet: Isaac my friend you have got to be the unluckiest person in this village (laughing)

Isaac: (shaking) She has to be the most dangerous girl in all of Vale!

Garet: Uh Isaac she is right behind you and she heard everything you said. She doesn't look too happy.

Isaac: ARGHH!!!!

Isaac started running. There was a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

Garet: (laughing) And the most gullible person too! If he ran like this during P.E. maybe he would have done a lot better.

Well there it is chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky was dark and rain was falling heavily. Everyone that was outside was trying to get indoors that is except for one person. As he walked through the rain, the events of the day ran through his mind……..

Earlier that day

Garet: Isaac, are you ready? The exam is going to be a short one. Basically it's questions about psynergy and some combat. You should be fine……..

Isaac: You think so?

Unknown voice 1: Yeah right you couldn't fight if your life depended on it. I still can't believe that you are related to Felix. At least your friend there is a competent fighter.

Isaac: Hey do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation here and………

Unknown voice 2:`You should just drop out of school right now. Don't humiliate yourself any further.

Isaac voice trailed off when he saw the pair. The first was Menardi and the second was Alex. These two were considered the best in their class. Isaac temper flared. This was one of Isaac's biggest flaws. A smile appeared on Alex's face. Isaac raised one hand and made a fist. A brownish aura appeared around his hand. A blue aura appeared around one of Alex's hands as well.

Menardi: Alex, we don't have time for this and besides you know you will beat him anyway

The aura from Alex's hand disappeared.

Alex: I hope we get matched up in the combat exam. Later, Isaac.

As the pair walked away, Garet looked on at his friend. Isaac was shaking in anger. Jenna came over.

Jenna: I saw everything that happened. Those jerks.

Isaac: WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?

Jenna: Isaac, calm down

At that moment the professor walked in the classroom.

Professor: Good morning class. I have an announcement. There has been a change to the test today. There will be no written test only the combat exams. Use of Psynergy is now allowed. Are there any questions? No? Ok everyone to the stadium please

Garet & Jenna: This is going to be great!!!!!!

The students made their way to the test site. It was a very big hall with a battlefield in the center. To their understanding, it's one on one and the opponents are chosen at random. Also real weapons are not allowed, only wooden ones like swords, staves etc. Anyways the exams started. Students were showing of their control of psynergy and weapon skills.

Garet's turn. His opponent was Jenna!! Isaac looked on with interest

Garet: Don't expect me to hold back just because you are my friend and I expect the same from you

Jenna: Don't worry just come at me with everything you've got

Garet and Jenna ran towards each other. Their swords met. Surprisingly, Jenna was matching Garet in terms of strength. They backed up. And rushed each other again. The students and teachers were watching in awe. This is the first time they saw a girl that went head to head with Garet and she was holding her own!

Isaac noticed that Garet's hand was glowing red.

Garet: SERPENT FUME!!

Jenna: SUPERNOVA!!

The two attacks met head on and cancelled each other out

Boy: Did you see that?

Girl: She is just awesome

Garet: (smiling) Great! You countered my serpent fume with supernova.. I didn't know you can do that

Jenna: Get ready

Jenna and Garet both began gathering energy in their palms. Isaac knew that the next attack would be the end of the fight.

Jenna & Garet: ERUPTION!!!!

The ground beneath their feet gave way as walls of fire shot up and surrounded them. Then a massive explosion. The crowd waited anxiously for the dust to clear to see the result. As the dust settled Garet and Jenna were spotted. They held on to each other, supporting each other as they walked off the field. The match was a draw. Isaac went to his friends.

Isaac: You guys are that powerful? How come I didn't know about this?

Before they could answer he heard is name being called. He was instructed to go the field and wait for his opponent. On his way there he saw Felix. Oh his brother had come to see the exams huh? Well this was his chance to show his brother that he wasn't wasting his time.

Isaac was surprised at who his opponent was. Alex!!!

Alex: This won't take long at all

The battle began. Isaac rushed Alex. Alex just stood there. Isaac swung. At the last second Alex defended. For a few minutes this continued. Isaac was getting angry. All Alex was doing was defending. Isaac thought that he would try a move that he was working on

Isaac: RAGNAROK!!!

Alex: What???

A huge magical sword appeared and it seemed to have struck its target. Isaac smiled. That move took awhile to learn. No one knew he was working on it. He wanted to surprise Felix. He looked in to the crowd and searched for him. He finally found him. He expected to see a look of awe in brother's face. However, there was a stern look on brother's face. Why that expression?

Alex: For a minute there you actually had me worried

Isaac's face went white. How was Alex still standing? Why? He took the full force of the ragnarok attack

Alex: You did manage learn the attack but it was weak, really weak. I barely felt it.

Isaac was dumbfounded

Alex: Now feel true power. DIAMOND BERG!!!

Isaac tried to move but couldn't then he realized why. He was encased in a block of ice. Alex then began striking the frozen Isaac at rapid speeds. Ten slashes. Alex back up a few paces, then rushed at Isaac with one more slash. The ice shattered and Isaac fell to the ground. He couldn't move.

Alex: Had this been a real fight you would have died. Face it, you are not meant to be a fighter and I think your brother know this as well.

Isaac looked over to where Felix was sitting. Felix just shook his head. He stood up and left stadium. Tears welled in Isaac's eyes. The last thing he remembered was Garet and Jenna screaming his name and running towards him. Then he passed out.

Whew kind long I know but what u think let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a few days after the exam. Students were still talking about the fight between Garet and Jenna.

Girl: I wish I was like her, so strong and brave

Boy: You mean stupid, don't you? I mean what would have happened to her if he didn't hold back?

Girl: He didn't. He fought her with all his strength

Boy: Yeah, right. Girls are not meant to be warriors. You are too fragile. Oops I broke a nail, wah I have split ends. That's all you do.

Menardi and Alex just happened to pass by and Menardi overheard the entire conversation.

Menardi: Is that right? Well, we will have to change his way of thinking, won't we ladies?

All the girls in the area formed a circle around the boy. There were flames in their eyes. You can tell they were pretty mad.

Boy: Uh girls I was only joking you know heh heh. Come on….. ARGHHH!!!!!

They swarmed on him like bees. His screams went on deaf ears as his friends watched him get pummeled. Menardi and Alex just looked on and smirked. Suddenly Alex winced as if he was in pain. He held on his right shoulder. When he moved his hand he noticed that it felt damp like if it was wet. A look of concern crossed Menardi's face. She looked at his shoulder

Alex: Dammit the wound reopened. Oh well I guess I took a harder hit than I originally thought.

Menardi: Wound? When did this happen? Don't tell me it was when……

Alex: yeah it was…….

Flashback………………

Isaac: RAGNAROK!!!

Alex: What???

Alex was completely caught off guard. For a dropout like Isaac to know an attack like that it infuriated him. Alex timed it. At the very last second, just before impact he dodged but the edge of the magical blade still struck his shoulder.

Flashback ends

Alex: It was just a scratch but I felt tremendous power. If I had taken a direct hit I would probably be……

Menardi: Stop! Don't say it!

Alex: Wow Menardi, I didn't know you cared

Menardi: Of course, idiot. You are my partner.

Menardi drew her weapon. It was a scythe. She began looking around as if searching for something.

Alex: Menardi, what are you doing?

Menardi: I'm looking for Isaac. Based on what you said he can become a serious problem.

She looked at his bleeding shoulder and her anger intensified.

Menardi: Besides he hurt you. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it

Alex: Menardi, put your scythe away. The time will come when he'll pay for what he has done and when that time comes I will be the one to deliver the final blow, so for now just let it go. You got that, Menardi?

She sighed. She put her weapon away and turned to look at Alex

Menardi: Alex……… Just be careful. I know I shouldn't worry but the fact that he did manage to injure you, well that kind of ………

Alex looked at Menardi. This was new to him. Why was she so concerned about him? Maybe she was scared that she will lose her partner……. No, that wasn't it. Alex was deep in thought when suddenly Menardi kissed him. Their lips remained locked for a few seconds. When they separated, both their faces were red.

Alex: Menardi????

Menardi: Oh Alex come on. You never noticed? Well now you know how I feel about you. Anyway I got to go to my next class. Meet you at the usual spot. Bye!

Alex just stared as Menardi left. She likes me. She likes me. A huge smile appeared on Alex's face.

Later that day……..

Garet: Jenna, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you

Garet was nervous. What he was about to do was well……

Flashback…………

Isaac: YOU LIKE JENNA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Isaac fell to the floor laughing. Who would have thought that the clumsy Garet would actually be interested in that violent girl?

Garet: Isaac, be serious. What should I do? I mean should I tell her or…….

Isaac: Look Garet I think you should tell her. The worst she can do is say no, right?

Garet: What about you Isaac? Anyone in mind and don't say no because I see you looking at Karst

Isaac: Garet go away……….

Flashback ends

Jenna: What is it Garet?

Garet: Jenna I think, I think, I think I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for some time now but wasn't sure if you felt the same…….

Jenna ran and jumped on Garet. She actually managed to knock him off his feet.

Jenna: You big oaf. What took you so long?

Garet: Huh?

Jenna: I've been waiting for you to say something all this time. I too felt the same but…… wasn't sure if you felt the same

On that note Jenna proceeded to kiss Garet. Garet was thinking that he was heaven.

Jenna: We have to tell Isaac about us

Garet: He already knows. As a matter of fact, he was the one that urged me to confess my feelings to you

Jenna: I wish there was a way we can help him. He's always there for us heck we're together because of him. Where is he now anyways? I haven't seen him at school for the past couple days.

Garet: I think he's at home. He's not ready to face anyone yet. I don't blame him though

Isaac sat in his room in the darkness. He still was very sure that his Ragnarok connected so why didn't it work? As he sat there depressed, his door flew opened and his brother walked in.

Felix: So you're going to dwell on this loss? Isaac, grow up! Everyone wins, everyone loses, it happens get over it.

Isaac: Easy for you to say, Felix. You haven't lost yet. To have people compare me to you is………

Felix walked up to Isaac and punched him square in the face. This shocked Isaac.

Felix: Listen to me and listen well. I'm me and you're you. I have never, ever compared you to me have I? We all learn at different speeds. I was born where everything came natural to me. You on the other hand have to work hard. I'm actually jealous of you. Like at the exam I was impressed that you actually learned the Ragnarok but when I realized why you did it at that time, that got me angry. Why are you letting people control you? That's why I'm mad at you all this time. Just do your own thing, study hard and train. It will come. And judging by that attack you will surpass me one day.

Isaac listened to his brother's words. Felix was jealous of him? He will surpass him? Felix got up and left Isaac in his thoughts. Felix went back downstairs to finish his dinner with Sheba.

Felix: So how did I do?

Sheba: Huh? What do you mean?

Felix: I know you were by the door listening

Sheba got out of her seat and dropped herself in Felix's lap.

Sheba: Well the talk was ok but was the punch necessary? Anyway that seemed to wake him up.

Sheba kissed Felix lightly and then left.

The next morning Isaac was up and ready to go to school. He met Garet and Jenna on the way

Isaac: Morning to you. How's the lovey dovey couple doing?

Garet: Isaac you ok?

Isaac: Yes. Why?

Isaac left the couple behind. They looked at him and shrugged their shoulders. As far as they were concerned their friend was back.

Another long chapter stay tuned


End file.
